Criminal
by JazzGirl123
Summary: She had always been the perfect daughter for her mother's sake, being with a man she didn't love. She was trapped in this world and she hated it. What's a young woman to do when a stranger offers her an escape? She wanted an escape, yes, but she never expected this for her life or to fall in love with this stranger. Rated for a reason.


…

"…and then the Queen said to me, 'my word, dear, don't you look a bit peachy'?"

The gathered crowd laughed politely at the duke's joke, though it wasn't very funny; people just knew better not to cross Hotori Tadase.

He looked over and saw his date, the beautiful Hinamori Amu, staring at the wall as she stood around awkwardly. He frowned and clutched her arm, forcing her to turn around and look at him.

"Would it kill you to smile?" Tadase hissed in her ear. She bit back her retort and avoided his gaze, making him irritated. He released her arm and grabbed her chin, squeezing her cheeks as he forced her to look at him. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Amu shoved him away and walked towards the bathroom, ignoring the tears in her eyes as she heard her date apologize to the others.

She hated these kinds of people and she hated being with that awful man, but her mother thought Amu and Tadase made the perfect couple. She had set them up through a friend, and Amu was never one to disappoint her mother.

She had fallen for Tadase as a teenager, charmed by his smooth talk and princely behavior. He wasn't sexy or handsome, rather he was cute and cuddly looking, but she didn't really mind. He treated her like a princess, making her blush and feel appreciated like nobody else could.

Now, nineteen years old, Amu was allowed to see the man's true colors. She had moved out and began living with him; she gave up everything to him, and now that he had won her over, she was forced to see the monster behind the mask.

She couldn't leave; she'd be disappointing her mother. After her father and sister had died in a car crash, Amu was all the poor woman had left. She knew Midori meant well, but was this really all worth it?

The pink-haired female let out a shuddering breath as she clutched the granite sink, staring at her reflection in the mirror.

She saw a beautiful and sophisticated young woman wearing an expensive and sparkly gold dress; she saw a woman who belonged in a world wearing fancy jewels and being the trophy wife of a successful and respected man for the happiness of her distraught mother.

However, she also saw a frightened little girl whose fairytale dream had been broken and bruised. She saw a young woman who didn't belong, who wore jewels that weren't hers, who pretended to smile and be in love with a man who struck her frequently.

"This is what Mama wants," whispered Amu, fixing her makeup as she reached into her purse and sprayed herself lightly with perfume. "This is for Mama's happiness. She wants me to happy with a man like Tadase."

She nodded to herself, holding back her tears, before she took a deep breath and walked back out to the ballroom with the snobby people she hated. The young woman looked around, searching for her date.

After a few minutes, she found him pressing an auburn haired girl in a short and revealing dress against a pillar as he whispered into her ear. Rage filled her being as she took in the sight, walking over to them.

"Oh, you're not working the street corner tonight?" Amu remarked, staring at the stunned girl.

Tadase pulled away, the first words being directed towards the girl, "I am so sorry; please excuse us." He then took Amu by the arm and dragged her outside, his princely mask dropping as he glared at her. "What the hell is your problem?" Both of them missed the tall figure smoking in the corner.

"My problem is you," exclaimed Amu, returning the icy glare.

He ignored her, of course, as his face began to turn red in anger. "What were you thinking? How dare you embarrass me in front of such important people! You jealous little bint; I knew you were nothing but trouble!"

Before she could respond, he reeled back his hand and slapped her straight across the face. She stumbled back in shock, clutching her cheek, and he made to hit her again when he was suddenly spun around and punched right in the stomach.

Amu stared at the mysterious figure in shock, feeling flustered by his shaggy blue hair and alluring midnight eyes. The man threw three more hits at Tadase before the blond fell to the ground, groaning in pain.

He turned to Amu, who looked stunned. "Are you alright?" The girl nodded numbly and he began to walk away.

"W-Wait," she cried, running over and grabbing his arm. He glanced at her, raising an eyebrow. Amu blushed and released him. "Please," her voice came out in a whisper as she looked down. "Take me away from here."

"What about your little prince?" The man asked, glaring at the duke. Amu shook her head.

"He can rot for all I care," she insisted, tears forming in her eyes. She didn't care if this man reeked of danger; she didn't care if red lights were flashing in her mind, telling her she would regret her decision. She just wanted to get away from this stuffy world. Her mother would understand.

The man stared at her for several seconds before he shrugged. "Well, if you insist; you'll be crawling back in a matter of time anyways." He began to walk away again.

Amy hesitated, thinking fast as she rethought her decision. She glanced over her shoulder and spotted Tadase, groaning on the ground, and she was reminded what he had done as her cheek throbbed. She narrowed her eyes and walked back over to him, kicking him in the groin hard enough to make him see stars, before she smiled and followed the stranger.

He was waiting by a motorcycle outside the mansion, looking expectantly at her as she released her pink hair from the uncomfortable bun it had been in. He handed her a helmet and she strapped it on as she got on the bike with him, enjoying the feel of the wind blowing in her face as they sped down the streets.

When Amu was little, she dreamt of owning a motorcycle but her mother had forbade her from owning one since it had been a motorcycle driver that had hit her father's car. She didn't own a car or bike at all; she had always walked until she began dating Tadase, who gave her rides in his fancy limousines.

Her first boyfriend had been a playful jock by the name of Souma Kukai. He had been very sweet and kind, but the rumors called him a player and a tool. Midori had chosen to believe the rumors over her daughter, banning Amu from seeing Kukai. Being the good and obedient daughter she was, she had broken up with him.

He had understood, though very upset, and merely kissed her before getting into his car and driving out of her life.

Her second boyfriend had been introduced to her by her mother's co-workers, a nice but conservative guy by the name of Sanjo Kairi. He had been polite and kind, but he wasn't the romantic type at all. Eventually, she learned he had been seeing some girl named Yaya and took the opportunity to break it off.

They kept in touch, until she began dating Tadase, who forbade her from even looking at other guys.

Amu loved her mother, she really did, but she wanted to live her life by her own rules from that moment on. She had been denied happiness since her father and sister passed away, and she had put up with it because Midori was all she had left, but she had been offered an opportunity to run away. She wasn't going to pass it up, no matter what the consequences were.

Amu was shaken from her thoughts as she realized they had stopped in front of a shabby, abandoned warehouse on the other side of town. She climbed off and followed the man inside, looking around suspiciously.

He led her to what she assumed was the bedroom and said nothing as he threw his jacket onto the bed and looked through a laptop.

She ran a hand through her hair as she looked around, examining everything. She opened one of the nightstand dressers and she felt oddly calm as she pulled out a gun, holding it carefully. She should have been scared, should have run and called the cops, but she didn't. She wasn't scared of this man, this supposed criminal; she had been scared of Tadase, the supposed prince.

She heard him approach her from behind, though she didn't know how; his footsteps were light, almost silent.

"You shouldn't be poking around in other people's things," he said softly in her ear, making a pleasant chill run down her spine. "It can you get involved in pretty dangerous things, things a girl like you shouldn't being getting into."

Amu caressed the gun as she slowly turned around and looked him in the eye, her voice barely above a whisper. "What's life without a little danger?"

The words were barely out of her mouth before he had her pinned her against the wall, his grip on her wrists tight as he pressed his body against hers with his head buried in the crook of her neck.

"You'll be getting more than a little danger," he said huskily. "You'll be walking into hell, and you'll never be able to go back."

"Who says I want to go back?" Amu whispered as he held her wrists above her head with one hand as the other ran down her body. She arched her back, biting back a moan as she felt his hot breath on her neck. "There's nothing for me there."

"I'll never let you go," warned the man as he began to nibble on her ear. "You'll never have the chance to run."

Amu smirked as she closed her eyes, feeling the kisses on her skin. "What if I don't want to run? I came here on my own will, didn't I?"

"Many people have, and many people have disappeared because of it," replied the man, holding her waist with his free hand as he continued to pleasure her.

"Why are you trying so hard to push me away?" Amu asked. "I know you want me here because if you didn't, you would have dropped me off in an ally and told me to walk home or brought me to a 'safehouse' and had your way with me before you left."

"What makes you think _this_ isn't a safehouse?" The man remarked, pulling away and staring at her dead in the eyes as he finally released her wrists and stepped back. She stepped forward and placed her arms around his neck, oddly drawn to him.

"I trust you," she whispered to the stranger before she tilted her head up and connected her mouth to his as she dropped the gun.

He was quick to respond to the passionate kiss as he held her waist, pulling her body close to his. After several minutes, they pulled away to breathe.

"That's not very smart," he replied.

"I never said I was very bright," said Amu lightly before he pressed his lips against her again, leading her to the bed.

The very expensive dress was thrown onto the ground somewhere as he continued to touch her in such a loving and tender way; she wondered how this man was considered a threat of any kind.

For the first time in years, somebody was making her happy, somebody was doing something _she _wanted; she was being loved, she was being touched and embraced.

She ran her hands over his arms, feeling his muscles and admiring the tattoos he wore on his body. She felt the scars that somebody had left for him; she felt the pain and suffering he had been through.

He didn't want to be like this; he had practically said so when he gave her the chance to leave, but she had nowhere to go. She'd rather get raveled into this mess than go back to a dull life with a bland partner.

She saw stars as they finished and her head fell back against the pillows as she tried to catch her breath. He rolled off of her and laid next to her, staring at the ceiling with his arms behind his head.

"Ikuto," he said after a few minutes. She glanced at him curiously. "You were wondering what my name is, weren't you?"

Amu nodded sheepishly before she told him her name. He smiled kindly at her as he kissed her forehead, urging her to go to sleep. She should have been worried that he would take off and leave her there, but she wasn't.

She returned the smile and her eyelids fluttered shut as she fell asleep, a warm feeling washing over her as she felt his arm slink around her waist.

…

Amu felt the sun on her skin as she woke up the next morning, sighing in content as she sat up and stretched her arms. The spot next to her was empty but her worries were squashed when he walked into the room, wearing only a pair of jeans, and handed her a mug of coffee.

She smiled at him and took it, sipping it.

"I suppose you don't feel like sharing why you wanted to run away," said Ikuto casually as he sat next to her, the sun glistening off his toned abs.

"Not really," replied Amu, glancing at him. "I suppose you don't feel like telling me why you're like this."

"Not really," said the blue haired man, smirking at her. "If you really plan to stay, then we should get you some new clothes; stocking up on extra food would be a good idea too, considering there's enough to barely feed a cat."

Amu laughed. "I'll wear anything but that stupid dress, and I'll eat anything but what's in the trash."

Ikuto smirked as he finished his coffee, setting down the mug on the nightstand. "If that's the case, _Amu_, let's get going."

"D-Don't say my name like that," exclaimed the blushing pinkette as she threw on an oversized shirt and tied a belt around it to make it look like a dress. She felt cheap, but shrugged it off and promised to buy some more conservative clothes.

He merely continued to smirk as they walked outside onto the streets, where he led her to a nearby Hot Topic. She raised an eyebrow at him and he shrugged, making her roll her eyes as she looked through the clothes rack.

A few minutes later, she walked out wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a dark red tank top under a leather jacket. She ran her hand through her hair as she put on a pair of dark shades, her partner walking behind her. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a plaid shirt with a black beanie, also adorning dark sunglasses.

They went back to his place a few hours later, carrying groceries and new clothes. She supposed she was treating this new lifestyle like a game, but she didn't really care.

She caught his eye and saw that he was admiring her figure through her new skin-tight clothing. A playful smirk crossed her lips and soon enough, the said clothes were on the ground.

Her mother would have fainted on the spot if she could see her daughter.

…

Amu grinned at her lover as they ran out of the small city bank hand-in-hand, though he couldn't see it through the ski masks they were wearing. She got a thrill of doing these things.

It had been weeks since their meeting, and she had gotten quite used to the life of danger and crime. Ikuto had been concerned when she asked to have her own gun, but eventually relented. She didn't use it very often, leaving those things to him, but she liked the power she had over others when they saw it in her hands. She hadn't shot anyone, but that was only because Ikuto told her to use it only in desperate measures.

Only when they were miles away, having ditched the authorities long ago, did they take off their masks and she let out a laugh of pure joy.

"You seem to enjoy this more than I do," remarked Ikuto as they walked into their place, throwing off their disguises. "Are you sure you've never been into crime before?"

He tore off his gloves, making her smile as she lifted them and pressed her lips against his knuckles where he had gotten her name tattooed. He said it brought him luck.

Amu smirked. "I'm sure; I just like being bad with you, that's all," she said suggestively and he grinned. "You know, my mother would have a heart attack if she knew what I was up to."

She had ended up telling her tale to him a few days ago, and he had done the same with her. His father had been involved with some loan sharks and other gangs, and it had ended badly when he tried to leave them. The gangs then raped and killed his mother when Ikuto refused to join them, and he finally ran away when they killed his sister as well.

Amu had been sympathetic but didn't pity him, realizing that wasn't why he was telling her. His story had made her fall in love with him, though she didn't realize it. She liked discovering new things about him, and about herself.

He acted cold and heartless, but only to keep others from following him and getting hurt by the gangs that pursued him. In reality though, he was a lonely twenty-four-year-old who could be very sweet and charming though he was certainly perverted and mischievous. He had the reflexes and agility of a cat, and that ability certainly came in handy.

She acted icy and emotionless, but only because she had never been allowed to feel anything for herself after acting like the perfect daughter for Midori. In reality, she was a compassionate and rather shy girl who had an odd interest in living dangerously. She was very clumsy and not athletic, but she made up for it with her quick thinking and reflexes.

Both of them were very charming, something they often exploited to get what they wanted whether they were robbing a store or seducing each other.

"Your mother should have nothing to complain about," said Ikuto softly, kissing the pink haired woman. "She's the one that practically drove you away."

"Ikuto, don't you ever get tired of doing this?" Amu suddenly asked, surprising him by the change in conversation. "I mean, running away and committing all these crimes just to get by? Doesn't it get boring?"

Ikuto sighed as they cuddled on the bed together. "Amu, nothing would make me happier than to get away from this life and start over, but that's impossible. Those gangs would just find me and try to kill me, and I'm a wanted criminal. The police would never stop looking for me."

"Not if you disappeared off the radar," exclaimed Amu. She loved this man, she really did, and wanted to be with him. She loved the thrill of danger from their lifestyle, but she knew it wasn't what either of them wanted. "We can save the money we have and stop our crime spree, fake our deaths or something, and run away somewhere."

Ikuto looked at the nineteen-year-old woman he had fallen in love with, saw the desperate plead in her eyes, and smiled at her. "Maybe one day, Amu; when the gangs are gone." He kissed the top of her head and held her close, hating that he had to give her false hope.

He knew he would never be free.

…

Amu sighed happily as she dressed, still high from her love-making with Ikuto a few hours previous. Speaking of her lover, he had already dressed and was napping peacefully on the bed.

She smiled lovingly at him. She honestly couldn't believe that this was her life when a few months ago, she had been dressed in an expensive dress talking to people she didn't like as she smiled for a man she didn't love.

Her eyes wandered over to the security footage and she gasped quietly upon seeing a bunch of armed gangsters loitering around, obviously ready to break into the old warehouse. "Ikuto…"

The blue haired man woke upon hearing his lover's sweet voice, usually laced with honey but now with concern and fright. This caused him to jump out of bed and embrace her, looking unconcerned as he eyed the footage despite the fact that his heartbeat increased slightly.

"I won't let them hurt you," he whispered in her ear. "Get your things; time to have the final battle."

Amu swallowed, nodding as he released her. They quickly stuffed tons of cash and their material items into a bag, stowing it away in a safe place, before they reloaded their guns and snuck into the main part of the warehouse, where the gangs had gathered in anticipation.

The leader, a handsome man with wild lavender hair, grinned when the two lovers showed themselves. Amu immediately moved into the shadows, though not before the leader spotted her.

"Ah, Ikuto, I see you finally found a tame one," he leered. "She's not bad looking either; I think I'll take her for myself when she's done crying over your corpse."

"Go to hell, Kiseki," spat Ikuto.

The man, Kiseki, laughed. "I'm already here, in case you haven't noticed. But don't worry, Ikuto, at least you'll see your dead family again." He raised his gun and was about to shoot the blue haired man when a bullet struck him in his firing arm.

Everyone stared at Amu in shock.

She raised an eyebrow. "What? It's not like you guys are here to talk, so there's no need beating around the bush, is there?"

As if to prove her point, she elbowed and stabbed a man that had lunged at her. He fell to the ground, clutching his stomach as he coughed out blood.

"Damn, she's a feisty one," laughed Kiseki before he smirked at Ikuto. "I'll definitely enjoy breaking her. Kill him, boys!"

Ikuto and Amu moved quickly, taking down the gang members to the best of their abilities; they were clearly outnumbered and despite their reflexes, the gang members were much more experienced and it began to show.

Amu had cuts all over her face, her clothes stained with blood as one of the men pinned her against the wall with his hands around her throat. He was holding her above the ground so her feet were dangling pathetically.

"Well, aren't you a pretty one?" The man jeered, showing off his missing teeth as he leaned in close. "Wanna be my girl?" Amu spat at him in response, her saliva landing on his face. He glared ferociously at her and squeezed her neck, making her gasp. He grinned. "Yeah, you like that?" He squeezed again and she began to see stars, her life flashing before her eyes.

Just as she was about to give up and welcome death, she heard a loud gunshot and Ikuto cried out in pain. Her eyes widened as she saw that Kiseki was towering over the wounded man.

"Ikuto!" She screamed, her fight coming back as she kicked her captor in the stomach. He gasped and released her as he stumbled back. Without thinking, she stabbed him in the thigh and ran the knife down his leg to make him die of blood loss.

She pushed everyone out of her way, desperate to save her lover. "Ikuto!"

Kiseki had his gun pointed at him as they both turned to her. Ikuto was clutching his side, blood completely covering his hand.

"Amu, get out of here," he choked out.

"No, I won't leave you," exclaimed the pink haired woman as she continued to fight through the crowd of gang members. She gasped as somebody slashed her face, leaving another cut. Luckily, the knife had just grazed her so it wasn't deep.

"Well, well, well," chuckled Kiseki. "I guess you got in over your head, sweetheart."

"Get away from him," shrieked Amu as she shoved off the remaining men and pulled out her gun, firing it wildly. Almost every bullet hit someone and soon enough, nearly everyone was either dead or about to be. She was gasping for air as she pointed her gun at Kiseki. "Get…away from him."

"And what will you do if I don't?" Kiseki asked tauntingly. "If you shoot me, I'll end him right here at the same time. I'll give you a chance to walk away now though, and leave you alone as long as you don't say a word about this to anyone."

"Go, Amu," said Ikuto, sounding pained. Of course he was in pain; he had gotten shot in the side.

"Idiot, I'm not leaving you," said Amu, her eyes still locked on Kiseki's. "And the only way I'm leaving here is if you're dead and Ikuto's by my side."

"You can't have both, sweetie," replied Kiseki, chuckling darkly. "If I die, so does he. Besides, you don't have the guts to shoot me in these circumstances."

Amu glared at him, ignoring the rapid beating of her heart. She was either going to die or she was going to lose everything, including Ikuto. She wouldn't leave him, even though he was practically on his deathbed.

"You promised," she said, her voice barely a whisper. "You lied about that, didn't you? I know you did." Ikuto gave her a guilty look, but she didn't see it. "But I didn't lie, Ikuto; I will make sure you get your happy ending."

And with that, she squeezed the trigger and two gun shots were heard before a deadly silence filled the room.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

The gun dropped and the body hit the ground, blood splattering all over the floor.

Another dead body filled the room.

…

…

…

…

…

"I…I told you to run."

Amu burst into tears as she ran towards her lover. "Oh, Ikuto, you idiot!"

The blue haired man smiled weakly at her, still clutching his side as she raced over and helped him walk to the bedroom where he laid down on the bed while she got out the first aid kit.

"I'm sorry I lied to you," he said, even though he knew she already forgave him. "The police will be here soon, you know."

"We'll be long gone by then," promised Amu as she hastily, but carefully, removed the bullet and bandaged his wound. "No one has ever gotten our faces on camera, have they? They'll assume the gang members are the culprits and we can start over."

"The footage," said Ikuto. "It's caught our faces going in and out several times." His lover merely grinned as she smashed the cameras. "They'll still be able to look into the film."

"Not if there isn't any film," replied Amu as she helped him stand, grabbing the bag full of their things before leading him out the back door and into one of the old cars there. "I took it out a few days ago and threw it into the creek."

"You're smarter than I give you credit for," remarked Ikuto as she started the car and drove off. He still sounded weak, and would probably fall asleep. "Where are we headed?"

"I have a friend back in Tokyo who set us up," said the pink haired woman as she took a deep breath, the adrenaline wearing off. "She and I go way back so she won't sell us out, so don't worry. I trust her."

"Then I trust her too," said Ikuto, smiling at her as he rested his head against the car window.

"I'll have to change your bandages in a few hours but we'll have to get it checked out by a professional," continued Amu. "I have another friend nearby who went into medical school so we can stop by. Well, actually, they all live in the same place…" She began to ramble about their new life, forcing herself to stay awake during the long drive.

Ikuto listened and wondered to himself how he got so lucky to find a woman who loved him for him, and who had freed him from the dark lifestyle he had lived with for many years.

"Amu," he croaked, making her fall silent. "I love you."

"I love you too," replied Amu, glancing at him and smiling. He returned the smile before he shut his eyes and fell asleep, leaving the past behind him as he and Amu drove out of the city.

…

"I love you, you know," whispered Amu as she hugged her friend, the blonde laughing quietly as she returned the embrace. "I haven't seen you in so long, Rima."

Fujisaki Rima smiled at her childhood friend as her husband helped Ikuto out of the car.

"Yeah, but now that's nothing to worry about, right?" She remarked. "Is that the stray kitten you were telling me about?"

Ikuto, who was half-asleep, glared at the tiny blonde as a man with long purple hair helped him stand. He groggily snapped, "I am not a kitten!"

Rima glared at him. "Shut up; you better treat Amu right or else I'll kick your ass out of my house," she barked. "Nagi, Kukai, go help the kitten find his room so Kairi can take care of him. Yaya, go into the kitchens and find these two some food."

Her friends all nodded and dashed into the mansion to carry out these orders. Rima smirked at them, pleased by their willingness to obey, before turning to her best friend with a kind expression as she took in the pale complexion and blood splattered clothing.

"Come on, Amu," she said softly, taking her friend by the hand. "Let's go inside and get you cleaned up."

The pink haired woman smiled and let Rima lead her inside the mansion, conveniently placed on the outskirts of Paris, and prepared herself to begin her new life with Ikuto and everybody else.

Maybe one day, she would call her mother and tell her she was alright.

_Mama please don't cry, I will be alright_

…

**I don't own Shugo Chara or the song "Criminal" by Britney Spears. **

**That was the inspiration for this…I hope it turned out alright; I know it's not exactly like the video, but it's similar, right? **

**And yes, the last line was from the chorus of the song, in case you're wondering.**

**I hope you guys liked it; please don't hesitate to tell me if you found any mistakes!**


End file.
